


For Good Luck

by jensensfreckles



Series: Endless Stream of SPN Drabbles [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dominant Dean, F/M, Smut, Spanking, dean bein hella sexy, dom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 20:14:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11364813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jensensfreckles/pseuds/jensensfreckles
Summary: Before you go on your first hunt, Dean wants to give you some good luck, but in his own way.





	For Good Luck

It was Saturday, the last day for you to relax and try not to stress out about the idea of being on a case too much. Sam and Dean spent most of this week hunting while you stayed back and acted as HQ for the boys. After today, you'll have to join them on hunts for the first time since you started living in the bunker with them. So you decided to try to de-stress by reading, only to have Dean walk into the library with a serious glare on his face. He almost looked angry. 

"what? you questioned, getting worried. Dean never looked at you that way unless something serious was going on. 

"y/n. Bedroom, now."  
_oh. ___

____

He grabbed your hand and started silently leading you down the hallways of the bunker until you got to his room. Once inside, he closed the door and started unbuttoning his shirt and pants and tossing them aside. Your heart raced; it wasn't often that you got to see this side of dean; he's usually a gentle lover. But when he wants, he can be dominant in ways that make you melt and get weak in the knees. 

He sat on his bed and smirked.  
"Get over here, babe." Trying to hide your excitement, you sat down on the bed and he pulled you on top of him, his back against the headboard. "Don't you be thinkin you're gonna go hunting tomorrow without some good luck sex." 

Your eyes locked on Dean's as he removed your top. He started kissing along your collarbones and breasts, causing you to rock your hips against his hard cock beneath you; he unclasped and threw your bra aside, taking one of your nipples into his mouth. You let out few a soft moans and he seemed to get frustrated. He flipped you over so he was on top, kissing you deeply and discarding your pants and underwear. 

After minutes of kissing and grinding and everything in between, dean stopped and looked into your eyes.  
"Do you want to?" you smiled and nodded. He put on a condom and hovered on top of you, trying to decide how he wanted you.  
"lay on your stomach, put a pillow under your hips." he ordered. Hearing him talk this way caused your toes to curl and stomach to flutter. You did as you were told. 

Then he fully entered you, filling you up, causing you to let out a groan of pain and pleasure. He started off slow, leaning in to nibble on your ear and kiss your neck. But he soon got impatient. He sped up, taking moments to slap your ass and thrust deeper and harder. You felt ever inch of him thrusting inside you, moving faster and faster, causing you to moan louder, almost to the point of screaming. Soon he moaned and thrust slower, his cock pulsing inside of you as he came. 

_I hope I get this every time I go for a hunt _, you thought, breathing heavy as he beckoned you into his arms.__


End file.
